Through the Eyes of Evil
by She'sGotHighHopes
Summary: A songfic to the Toadies Do You Want To Die?.  Through the POV of Steph's obsessed distraction.  Rating is for violence.  DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED!


_**All characters Plum and otherwise belong to Janet Evanovich **_

Warning :My first song fic and a pretty messed up one at that. Warning is for violence. Stop now if you are easily offended

God, she's so beautiful. She's the most exquisite woman at this party. Her long hair is hanging down her back, dark and wild and curly. Her dress is short and tight and white. She's an angel.

Her deep blue eyes meet mine. Eyes the color of sapphires. My heart stops when she turns that amazing smile on me. She's an angel. God sent her here for me, I can feel it.

Make up your mind

Decide to walk with me

Around the lake tonight

Around the lake tonight

By my side

By my side

I'm not gonna lie

I'll not be a gentleman

Behind the boathouse

I'll show you my dark secret

I ask her to walk with me. It is a beautiful night. A night meant for lovers. She smiles at me, tells me her name is Stephanie. I tell her she looks like an angel. She smiles wider and takes my arm.

The house where the party is held is huge and sprawling and situated on acres of land. The lake is not far. I want to be alone with her. I need to touch her. She's so much more than all those other girls. I think that the others were just a test to lead me up to Stephanie. God sent Stephanie to me for a reason tonight. To love her and take her to meet Him.

I'm not gonna lie

I want you for mine

My blushing bride

My lover,be my lover, yeah…

I walk her to the other side of the lake. The lights from the party are dim out here, and the moonlight is casting a glow around her. A halo for my angel.

Iturn to her and touch her cheek. So soft and smooth. My Stephanie…

My hands roam her face, moving down to her neck. Her slender neck between my hands. So soft…

Don't be afraid

I didn't mean to scare you

So help me, Jesus

Her eyes widen as my hands hold her neck. She's so fragile. Her beauty takes my breath away. I need to touch her. I need to feel her inside.

Stop fighting me, Stephanie…angel. God sent you to me for this. God wants us to be together.

I can promise you

You'll stay as beautiful

With dark hair

And soft skin…forever

Forever

Make up your mind

Make up your mind

And I'll promise you

I will treat you well

My sweet angel

So help me, Jesus

I can read the fear in her eyes. Stephanie, angel, my innocent one. Her gasps excite me as I help her to the ground. She is struggling. Like all the others, but I know she is different. She is THE ONE.

I join her in the grass, stroke her beautiful hair. A dark halo surrounding her perfect face. I have been blessed with my very own angel.

Her skin is so soft. I can't help but run my hands over her legs. Stop fighting me, Stephanie! We belong together. Why else would you be here tonight of all nights?

Give it up to me

Give it up to me

Do you wanna be

My angel?

Give it up to me

Give it up to me

Do you wanna be

My angel?

So help me…

God, make her stop struggling. Doesn't she understand that this meeting was fate? We are meant to be here, just like this.

Stop fighting me, Stephanie! Don't make me upset, I don't want to hurt you!

Shhhh, don't cry, my love. It's meant to be. The heavens are smiling down on us tonight. If you keep crying, I'll be mad. You don't want to make me mad, Stephanie.

Be my angel

Be my angel

Be my angel

Do you wanna die?

Do you wanna die?

Do you wanna die?

Do you wanna die?

Stephanie, stop screaming. It won't help you. You need to trust me. When you fight me, it makes me angry. STOP SCREAMING!

I move a hand to cover her mouth. Her muffled cries are making me so excited. She's everything I've ever wanted. My other hand tightens around her perfect neck. I can feel the life in her body. So strong.

A sound behind me, an animal maybe. I've never heard an animal roar like that. It's the devil. He's come to stop me. To take my angel away! NO! I can't let him take her from me! God wants me to take her to him.

I feel the animal on me, pulling me away. NO! Stephanie, I'll save you. Don't trust the animal, Stephanie. You're mine!

I promise you

I will treat you well

My sweet angel

So help me, Jesus

Jesus…

Jesus…

Jesus…

Run, Stephanie! Don't let the devil get to you!

The face in front of me is dark, his clothes are dark. His face is a mask of rage. Stay away from me! You're the devil!

The pain, the pain, the pain…get away Stephanie!

I can't move my body. I feel the life draining from me. The devil has my angel. He is leaning over her… get away from her!

He is holding her. She is crying against him. I can't get to her, I need to get to her. God wants me to save her from the devil!

Can't keep my eyes open. I need to save her, but I can't get up. I'm slipping…God, forgive me. I have failed you…

("Do you want to die" by the Toadies)

Okay, I know it is pretty dark, but I haven't seen a story from the stalker's POV before. I heard the song and I couldn't resist. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
